La fin de l'histoire
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Depuis quand, hein Peter ? Depuis quand tu t'interdis d'être heureux ? Bon sang, puisque Rumplestilskin l'a eu, même une ordure comme toi a droit au bonheur alors saisis-le ! Depuis quand tu te fiches de moi aussi impunément ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu souffres de me voir me détruire avec elle alors que c'est avec toi que j'aurais dû sombrer ? [Killian x Peter] [CaptainPan]
1. La domination ombrique

_Disclaimer : OUAT appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz_

 _Couple principal : CaptainPan (Killian Jones x Peter Pan)_

 _Rating : Euh, K+, voire T, mais ça va pas tarder à devenir M_

 _Alors. Alors. J'ai écrit cette histoire en 2014. 2014 OKAY ? J'AVAIS 14 ANS. ALORS ON JUGE PAS XD Et… Arf. Je n'espère pas avoir un public conséquent, étant donné que nous sommes nombreux à avoir décroché de cette série. C'est dommage…_

 _Oh et puis il n'y a A.U.C.U.N.E fiction sur ce couple en français alors qu'il est tellement exploitable, eh ! :c_

 _M'enfin. Qui que tu sois, petit lutin bleu yaoiste, bonne lecture. Oublie pas de mettre en fav/follower/laisser une review si ça t'a plu, et même si ça t'a pas plu d'ailleurs ;3_

* * *

 **Le Pays Imaginaire**

Le décor du Pays Imaginaire est et a toujours été sombre. Trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit, malgré la pleine lune illuminant la vallée. Les arbres la cachent. Ils sont hauts et denses, et la forêt semble vouloir aspirer dans les ténèbres quiconque osant s'y aventurer, et engloutir définitivement le moindre rayon de lumière osant tenter de traverser. L'Île est encerclée par la mer, qui s'étend jusqu'au Par-Delà, hors des frontières du Pays Imaginaire, et dont les couloirs fluviaux servent aux sirènes pour se déplacer facilement entre les mondes. C'est le silence.

Si on regarde bien attentivement, on peut voir les silhouettes des deux Garçons Perdus faisant leur ronde habituelle. S'ils avaient été éclairés par la lune, seule leur ombre aurait été susceptible de les trahir. Ils marchent sur le sable, le visage caché par une capuche sur leur tête. Ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau, et récoltèrent quelques branches de DreamShade, une plante mortelle qui ne poussait que sur l'île et qu'ils avaient laissé sécher pendant la journée. Ils brandirent quelques unes de leurs flèches. L'un d'eux cassa la branche de la plante et quelques gouttes de poison en coulèrent, s'écrasant sur la pointe des flèches.

Pile à ce moment là, un bruit de vague inhabituel et violent leur vrilla les tympans et un tremblement de terre précéda l'arrivée d'un énorme bateau noir qui jaillit à la surface de l'eau. Et pas n'importe quel bateau.

« **Le chef avait raison. Il est revenu, finalement** , déclara l'un des garçons, sur un ton surpris.

 **\- Il manque pas de culot, celui-là. Viens, Felix, allons prévenir le chef.**

 **\- Une seconde, Nic.** »

Le dénommé Felix lança les branches de DramShade, vidées de leur poison et désormais cassées et inutilisables, et les deux garçons cachèrent leurs affaires derrière un buisson en se promettant de revenir plus tard les récupérer. Puis ils longèrent la rive, gardant les yeux fixés sur le bateau noir qui tanguait sur les eaux légèrement tumultueuses, se remettant peu à peu de son jaillissement.

Felix et Nic marchaient maintenant dans l'eau qui leur arrivait au niveau des cuisses. Ils se hissèrent sur un îlot de pierre où trônait le Rocher du Crâne. Ils entrèrent sans peine à l'intérieur, puisque personne n'avait activé le champ de protection. Le stress montait et les faisait courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'au fond de la caverne, qui était presque vide mis à part le Sablier, qui avait fini de s'écouler depuis un bout de temps.

« **Chef !**

La voix de Felix résonna partout dans l'immense grotte. Un frisson le parcourut quand il vit deux yeux blancs, livides et lumineux, le fixant de manière insistante dans l'obscurité. Puis le propriétaire desdits yeux, autrement dit l'Ombre protectrice du Pays Imaginaire apparut, tournoya autour du Sablier et se posta devant les garçons. Depuis la mort de Peter, c'est elle qui contrôle le Pays Imaginaire. Enfin... Non. Il n'était pas mort. En le poignardant avec sa dague magique, Rumplestilskin l'avait simplement envoyé dans un autre monde, où il se maintenait en vie grâce à l'absence de magie. Comme quoi c'est pratique, les avantages des liens du sang.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda l'Ombre de sa voix grave habituelle.

 **\- Chef, le Jolly Roger est de retour.**

Les yeux blancs de l'Ombre s'illuminèrent. On aurait presque pu voir un sourire diabolique se dessiner sur son visage si elle avait été une vraie personne.

 **\- Oh... ~ Il est là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Elle désigna en le pointant du doigt un miroir massif solidement enfoncé dans la pierre. Au moment ou l'Ombre le toucha, un nuage de fumée se refléta dedans. Puis, à la place des reflets des personnes présentes dans la grotte, on put y voir une vision atroce : Quelqu'un recroquevillé dans le coin d'une pièce sombre, pris de convulsions et de contractions musculaires, poussant des hurlements de douleur.

Felix ne put supporter très longtemps cette vision. Il détourna le regard, et son cœur se serra.

« **Oui... Oui, il est là pour ça. Il est là pour Peter.** »

L'Ombre fit un simple geste de main et fit disparaître la vision. Le miroir retrouva son aspect normal, les yeux toujours rivés sur le blond.

« **Ne sois pas si faible, Felix. C'est grâce à moi que ton cœur continue de battre. N'oublie pas toutes les horreurs que Peter t'a fait.**

 **-C'est du passé...**

 **\- Dans ce cas, ne t'en préoccupe plus. Maintenant, allez dire aux autres Garçons Perdus d'accueillir notre cher capitaine Crochet comme il se doit.**

 **\- Oui, Chef...** Soupirèrent Felix et Nic d'une voix dépourvue d'enthousiasme.

 **\- Attendez eh, j'ai pas fini ! Vous, j'ai une quête à vous confier.**

Ils relevèrent la tête, soudain beaucoup plus intéressés.

 **\- Tenez, voici un haricot magique. Peter n'est plus digne de mener le Pays Imaginaire. Mais où qu'il soit, tant qu'il parviendra à se maintenir en vie, je n'aurais jamais les pleins pouvoirs de cette île. Alors retrouvez-le et tuez-le une bonne fois pour toutes.** »

Nic blêmit. Il n'avait aucunement envie de tuer son ancien chef.

« **Mais... Il n'a rien fait de... Il a juste...** Balbutia-t-il. Mais l'Ombre lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

 **\- Une règle stipule que, dans les histoires, les Méchants n'ont pas le droit au bonheur, ni à avoir une fin heureuse. Celle de Peter vient de jeter l'ancre au bord de la plage. C'est très problématique, vous êtes au courant de ça ?  
**

 **\- Killian est la fin heureuse de Peter ? Tu plaisantes là !**

Felix haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Lui, il était persuadé que l'Ombre racontait des histoires fausses juste parce qu'elle voulait se débarrasser définitivement de Peter pour prendre officiellement le contrôle du Pays Imaginaire. Mais surtout, il espérait que les prédictions étaient fausses. Rien que d'imaginer Peter, SON Peter avec ce pirate mégalo, ivrogne et haïssable, ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il avait toujours été jaloux du lien un peu étrange qui unissait Peter à Killian : Ils ne se détestaient pas véritablement. Killian travaillait pour lui dans le passé, et Peter, en plus d'avoir tué son frère (sans le faire exprès paraît-il) avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, sa fin heureuse. D'accord, la relation de Killian avec la Sauveuse faisait du surplace, mais ça voulait rien dire. C'était catégoriquement impossible. L'Ombre avait dû mal traduire sa foutue prophétie.

 **\- Les prophéties ne se trompent jamais, Felix. Partez immédiatement, nous perdons du temps. Je m'occuperais de prévenir les Garçons de l'arrivée de notre invité.**

Nic prit le haricot magique et le jeta dans la mer. Un tourbillon se forma à la surface, et ouvrit le passage.

 **\- N'oubliez pas. Si vous échouez, vous mourrez.** »

Nic déglutit en entendant la menace de l'Ombre. Il prit son élan, et ils sautèrent tous les deux dans le passage. Destination : Notre monde.


	2. Comment convaincre Rumple de sauver Hook

_Réponse à la review d'Angelica R : Merci beaucoup *^* Heureuse que ça te plaise !_

 _Disclaimer : OUAT ne m'appartient toujours pas :c_

 _Personnages présents : Ce bon vieux Rumple, Emma, Mary Margaret et Henry qui n'a même pas son mot à dire. Mention de Killian_

 _Couple ? : Arf… Certains y verrons du Rumple x Emma, mais ça dépend de votre degré de perversion_

 _Rating : Toujours pas de M à l'horizon, capitaine_

 _C'est un chapitre de transition alors c'est normal qu'il soit un peu court. Bon allez hop, je publie ça et je vais manger. Bonne lecture ;3_

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

C'était un jour de pluie à Storybrooke, ce jour-là Le ciel était gris, et une averse s'était abattue sur la ville. Les rues étaient désertes pour la plupart, mais on pouvait également apercevoir quelques intrépides qui traversaient ça et là, tenant un parapluie ou le journal au-dessus de leur tête pour se protéger.

Et si on se penche un peu en avant, on peut reconnaître là, en bas, la jeune femme sortant de chez Granny et se mettant à courir vers l'auberge. C'est Mary Margaret.

Elle monta les escaliers à une vitesse déconcertante vu la taille de ses talons, et elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de chez elle, faisant sursauter Emma et Henry qui dînaient ensemble.

 **« Ça va, maman ? »** S'inquiéta Emma en faisant retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et se levant pour aller voir Blanche Neige. Celle-ci s'assit sur le canapé pour reprendre son souffle, trempée de la tête aux pieds de pluie et de sueur.

 **« Il... Il est parti...** Souffla-t-elle entre deux longues inspirations.

 **\- Quoi ? Qui est parti ?**

 **\- Killian... Il a quitté la ville avec le Jolly Roger ce matin... Après avoir volé le dernier haricot magique de Gold.**

 **\- Quoi ?! »**

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Elle resta bouche-bée des paroles de sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Killian capable de faire une chose pareille, et encore moins sans l'emmener avec lui. A moins qu'il ait dû faire ça dans l'urgence et la précipitation. Dans ce cas, ça devait être gravissime.

 **« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où il est parti ?**

 **\- Gold a placé un sort de localisation pour le retrouver, hier soir. On n'attend plus que toi pour le découvrir. »**

Emma acquiesça, et se tourna vers Henry.

 **« Henry, finis vite de manger. On a du pain sur la planche. »**

Le regard du gamin passa de Mary Margaret à Emma, il semblait un peu perdu. En comprenant que le problème était sérieux et que, pour une fois, il allait être de la partie, il se dépêcha de finir son repas, enfila sa veste et suivit les deux femmes dans l'escalier jusqu'à dehors.

La pluie s'était déjà arrêtée, et le soleil pointait son nez entre les nuages avec quelques difficultés. Ils marchèrent jusque chez Gold, qui avait les yeux rivés sur une sphère blanche.

 **« Tu l'as localisé ?** Demanda Mary Margaret.

Rumple ne répondit pas, il se contenta de les regarder d'un air grave. Bon après, il arborait constamment un air grave mais là, c'était visiblement présage d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas...**

Le Ténébreux laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il fit tourner la sphère en direction d'Emma, Mary et Henry et regarda le sol en soupirant.

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut le point sur la sphère qui clignotait, révélant où se trouvait le Jolly Roger. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le choc était tellement pétrifiant qu'elle ne put rien prononcer.

\- **Le Pays Imaginaire...** Souffla Mary Margaret à sa place.

 **\- Mais pour quelle raison il retourne là-bas ?!** S'exclama Emma, qui avait enfin retrouvés ses facultés pour parler.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle Swan** , répondit Rumple d'un ton sec. Il cachait extraordinairement bien ses sentiments, alors personne ne put savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Même pas Emma. Alors que c'est son don de savoir quand quelqu'un veut lui cacher des choses.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner dans cette quête** , déclara Rumple.

\- **Pardon ?! Tu es obligé de venir avec nous !** Protesta aussitôt Emma. **Peter Pan est mort, alors nous n'avons plus rien à craindre au Pays Imaginaire ! Et on aura besoin de magie, là-bas.** **Tu es le seul à…**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez décidément rien à rien... On a aucun moyen d'aller là-bas, ce stupide pirate a pris le dernier haricot magique !**

 **\- Et le chapeau de Jefferson ?**

 **\- Si par miracle il marche toujours, je vous rappelle que le chapeau ramènera le même nombre de personnes qu'il a emmené. Si on veut ramener Killian, l'un d'entre nous devra rester là-bas.**

 **\- On trouvera une solution, une fois sur place !**

Rumple soupira longuement, il semblait agacé par l'entêtement d'Emma.

 **\- Je suis catégorique. Je ne partirais pas sur cette île maudite, et encore moins pour sauver ce maudit crocodile.**

 **\- J'ai bes… Non, _on_ a besoin de toi… Tu auras ce que tu voudras en retour si tu nous aide. Tout ce que tu voudras. »**

Rumplestilskin sembla soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé. Son regard luisant et mesquin croisa celui déterminé d'Emma. Visiblement, il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Mary Margaret n'osa pas intervenir, même si elle voyait cet échange d'un très mauvais œil.

 **« Je vous préviens, mademoiselle Swan : Si votre plan d'improvisation échoue et que nous mourrons là-bas, je vous tue au retour.**

 **\- Très bien, j'y repenserai. »**

Gold alla donc chercher le chapeau sans discuter. Pensant que le moment venu, tout marchera en sa faveur. Il le posa au sol avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

 **« Prêts ? »**

Henry, qui n'avait toujours pas bronché, attrapa la main de sa mère et Mary Margaret hocha positivement la tête. Rumple fit tournoyer le chapeau, de plus en plus rapidement. Un vortex s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, et ils sautèrent dans le passage.

Destination : Le Pays Imaginaire.


	3. L'hôpital psychatrique

**San Diego**

La lune était haute dans le ciel depuis déjà un bon moment. Les rues de San Diego étaient désertes, un froid glacial faisait frémir les branches des arbres.

Soudain, comme pour contraster avec le silence et la tranquillité, un énorme vortex s'ouvrit dans le bitume, et projeta nos chers Nic et Felix contre un poteau. Ils se relevèrent difficilement, en jurant et en se massant la tête, un peu perdus.

 **« Tu te souviens où l'Ombre a expulsé Peter après l'avoir réanimé ?**

 **-Je dois avoir l'adresse sur moi… »**

Nic fouilla ses poches, pendant que Felix trépignait d'impatience. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment patient, et en plus parce que même si Peter lui avait arraché le cœur pour le sacrifier contre une malédiction qui avait littéralement foiré, voir son ancien meilleur ami souffrir le martyr dans le miroir avait fait fondre sa colère, aussi vite que la neige qu'on jette dans le feu. Nic sortit un papier de sa poche, froissé et taché d'encre avec une adresse écrite dessus.

 **« C'est le gros bâtiment là-bas.**

Il désigna un gros tas de briques noires. L'hôpital psychiatrique, placé entre le cimetière et la prison. Parfait pour les visites touristiques en famille... Felix eut un frisson qui lui traversa instantanément la colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout cet endroit.

 **-Bon allez, dépêchons-nous. »**

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Par rapport aux murs peint en noir à l'extérieur, tout étaient blanc et éclairé à l'intérieur et ça sentait l'hôpital et la peinture fraîche. Une femme toute vêtue de blanc et en blouse, coiffée d'un chignon parfait d'où aucune mèche ne s'échappait, les traits durcis sévèrement et les lunettes en demi-lunes, vint les rejoindre.

 **« Vous venez pour une visite ?**

 **\- Oui. Pour Peter Pa... Je veux dire Peter Kay.**

 **\- Suivez-moi. Il est en salle de chirurgie. »**

Felix cachait tant bien que mal sa nervosité tandis que cette femme les conduisait à travers un long couloir luminescent. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte gris foncé, d'où s'échappaient des longs cris de douleur. Nic et Felix se raidirent. C'était Peter, ils reconnaîtraient sa voix entre mille. La femme ouvrit la porte, laissant entrevoir Peter que deux chirurgiens avaient attaché à une chaise et frappaient sur un bouton pour lui déclencher des spasmes électriques.

 **« Stop les gars. Il a de la visite. »**

Ils relâchèrent Peter, qui se leva d'un bond de la chaise et s'écarta de ces tortionnaires comme s'il venait de se brûler. Les Lost Boys en restèrent abasourdis : Après avoir reçus des chocs d'une telle violence, ils n'auraient sûrement jamais trouvé la force de se relever.

 **« Venez tous les trois en salle de conférence, on vous laisse quinze minutes** , indiqua la femme en désignant une autre porte du bout du menton.

Felix, Nic et Peter s'y rendirent et la porte se ferma à clé dans leur dos. Il y avait une longue table et des chaises, aucune fenêtre et aucune issue.

 **-Vous en avez mis du temps à venir me chercher ! »** Lâcha Peter d'un ton accusateur en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Felix ne lui répondit pas mais néanmoins, il ne put détacher son regard de son ancien chef. Sa peau avait blanchi d'une pâleur maladive et des poches noires et creuses s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, gercées et collées par le sang, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis un bail. Mais il était là. En vie. Et visiblement très énervé...

 **« En fait, on est venus te transmettre un message** , avoua Nic. **C'est ton Ombre qui nous envoie.**

 **-Mon Ombre ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Elle vous a demandé de me tuer j'imagine ?**

 **-Euh... Bah en fait oui. Mais on n'est pas venus pour ça. Y a une prophétie… »**

Peter releva la tête, soudain très intéressé. Felix n'osait pas intervenir, même s'il aurait préféré que Nic garde ce détail encore secret. La prophétie allait sûrement ébranler Peter, et Felix voulait le garder. Juste pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de le partager et surtout pas avec Killian.

 **« Ta fin heureuse...**

 **-Nic** , coupa Peter. **Les méchants n'ont pas droit aux fins heureuses.**

 **-Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu viens de dire ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu as gâché ta vie !**

Peter soupira et leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre, gonflant ses joues comme s'il boudait.

 **-Donc je reprends. Ta fin heureuse est au Pays Imaginaire. On veut t'aider à l'avoir.**

Felix lui jeta un regard qui disait « comment ça, _on_ ?! C'est ton idée ! » Mais Nic fit semblant de l'ignorer.

 **-Alors si tu dis vrai, c'est quoi ma fin heureuse ?**

 **-Si je te le dis maintenant, tu ne voudras pas revenir au Pays Imaginaire.**

 **-…**

 **-Peter, je... Juste, fais-nous confiance. Tu as droit au bonheur. Et je te promets qu'on s'occupera de ton Ombre et que tu reprendras le contrôle sur ta vie et sur ton île. On sera toujours de ton côté. »**

Il tendit sa main. Peter soupira, hésita quelques secondes puis l'attrapa. Felix sortit l'haricot magique de sa poche.

 **« Prêts ?**

 **-Prêts. »**

Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte, pile au moment ou la femme revenait pour signaler que le temps de visite était écoulé.


End file.
